Another Drive
Another Drive (voiced by Ayaka Konno) is actually Paradox Roidmude 'aka Roidmude 108 that was summoned by Swartz to become an Another Rider that is derived from Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed. In presumably an altered variation of the events during ''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, the Paradox Roidmude most likely defeated Shinnosuke Tomari. He was later brought to the main universe by Swartz, impersonated Ora and became Another Drive. Paradox Roidmude later taunted a weakened Ora by strangling her, resulting in Ora killing Heure. Witnessing this, Paradox laughed and exclaiming that no matter what, he and Ora are the same. Unfortunately, his action put Sougo into a blind rage as he transformed into Grand Zi-O, summoning Kamen Rider Drive to aid him and initiating the All Twenty Time Break and Speed Drop to mercilessly destroy the Roidmude Cores. Powers and Abilities Paradox Roidmude * '''Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Global Freeze: Unlike most Advanced Roidmudes whose Heavy Acceleration ability affects a certain radius, Paradox is able to create a Global Freeze entirely on his own which envelopes the entire Earth. Paradox is also able to create a more powerful version of the Global Freeze which completely freezes any movement on Earth. Only the Shift Next Special Car has been known to be able to counter these effects. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Weapon Absorption: Paradox is able to absorb Drive's weapons into his own body, allowing him to upgrade his body parts. This was shown by absorbing the Handle-Ken, gaining sharp claws on his right hand. * Energy Blast: Paradox is able to create a large blue energy sphere and use it as a blast attack. * Arm Cannon: Paradox is armed with an arm cannon which he can manifest at will. Another Drive * Shift Tire Creation: Another Drive can create and launch wheel projectiles at their opponent. So far it's a red variant of Midnight Shadow and what seems to be a fusion between the former and Max Flare. * Energy Beams: Another Drive can shoot beams from the dented car door on his left arm. This is a nod to the Door-Ju. * Another Tridoron: Another Drive can summon this vehicle to help him out, however it was destroyed along with Another Drive. Weakness * Time Jackers: Anyone with Time Jacker abilities can cancel out Another Drive's Heavy Acceleration field. However, it doesn't affect Another Drive permanently like everyone else as he was able to barely move opposed to everyone else being frozen in place. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Characters voiced by Ayaka Konno Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney villainesses Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids